1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to railway hopper cars and particularly those which include bottom gravity discharge openings actuated by means of track side cam arrangements. The present invention relates particularly to an improved cam arrangement for effectively closing the doors through an improved cam actuating mechanism.
2. Description of the prior art.
The prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,266,630 May 21, 1918; 3,314,558 Apr. 18, 1967; 3,459,317 Aug. 5, 1969 and 1,803,384 May 5, 1931.